


A Lifetime of Kissing

by just_another_classic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lieutenant Duckling, Lieutenant Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/pseuds/just_another_classic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things that were becoming of a princess. The ability to carry on polite conversation, fluency in many languages, and an appreciation of both the arts and sciences were such things. What wasn’t becoming of a princess was drunkenly marrying a Naval lieutenant while on a diplomatic visit to a nearby kingdom. (Lieutenant Duckling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime of Kissing

There were many things that were becoming of a princess. The ability to carry on polite conversation, fluency in many languages, and an appreciation of both the arts and sciences were such things. What wasn’t becoming of a princess was drunkenly marrying a Naval lieutenant while on a diplomatic visit to a nearby kingdom.

 

Of course, it probably also wasn’t becoming for her to be sneaking around with said Naval lieutenant for months prior, stealing kisses behind closed doors and in empty hallways.

 

Never let it be said that Princess Emma of Misthaven was the most becoming of princesses.

 

It wasn’t as if she planned on marrying Lieutenant Jones – Killian – her husband. She’d thought about it, sure, but those were silly fantasies because princesses did not marry lieutenants, especially ones with no land or coin to their name. Their dalliance was strictly a distraction until she was to wed to someone more politically suitable, a man who wouldn’t make the court advisors balk. That’s what was expected of princesses, after all.

 

Her parents always claimed that they wanted her to marry for love, but Emma knew that Killian was not who they had in mind. They wished for her to fall in love with someone more traditional. Thus her being sent on a diplomatic visit to revitalize ties with the Northern Kingdom, the same Northern Kingdom that had a very eligible male heir. Emma wasn’t blind. She knew what her parents were plotting – that Prince What’s-His-Face would sweep her off her feet, and that the two of them would fall in True Love, and make True Love babies.

 

And, thanks to Emma’s drunken decision, that plot was certainly never going to come to fruition.

 

Well, it truly was the storm’s fault. Had there not been a storm that damaged the ship, they would not have needed to make port for some quick repairs. It was that first night at port that she had decided to sneak off of the ship for libations and freedom. Killian had insisted on telling his brother so someone knew where the princess had run off to, so it wasn’t truly sneaking. Captain Jones hadn’t been fond of the idea – Emma wasn’t sure if he liked her or not – but Emma reminded him that she was his sovereign, and that he must answer to her. So, really, she was being polite and kind to Liam for letting him know.

 

“Besides, Captain Jones, Lieutenant Jones will protect me,” she’d said with a wave, more for the Captain’s benefit that hers. She really didn’t need protecting. She was quite adept with a sword and her fists, thank you very much.

 

The rest of the night was a blur of drinks, and complaining about her parents’ obvious setup, and kissing Killian in ways that certainly weren’t becoming of a princess. She really did enjoy kissing him, and she told him as much, and how she never wanted to kiss another man again.

 

“You know, if you married me instead of whichever Prince Cad or Sir Useless your parents set you up with, you would never have to stop kissing me again,” Killian had replied when she declared her admiration for his kissing abilities.

 

And that…that had sounded like a brilliant idea to her rum-addled brain. Emma knew all of the reasons why she wasn’t supposed to marry Killian, she’d recited them at night when she was alone in her bed wishing for him to be there by her side. But those reasons didn’t matter in this tavern when he was sitting next to her and his eyes were so blue and his smile so easy. If she liked his lips for kissing, she loved them even more when they were curved into a brilliant smile. He was a very attractive man, that Lieutenant Killian Jones of hers. Hers hers hers. He was hers, and she wanted that always to be true.

 

“You know what, Killian? Let’s do get married, Prince Dumb Face be damned, because I never, ever want to stop the kissing.”

 

Her resulting wedding certainly wasn’t the most becoming of princesses, either. It had been performed by a half-awake priest they had awoken with their firsts pounding on the door while they hollered “Wake up! We need to get married! Please do wake up!” There was no customary marriage feast, and the only guests present were two green-looking members of the crew that Emma had more or less bullied into attending. “I am you princess, and you shall do as I say!” And their marriage bed had been nothing like her bed at home, not soft and comfortable. The mattress had been lumpy and the sheets itchy against her legs.

 

But if she thought Killian was just talented at simply kissing, then she was wrong. Because -- Oh – she definitely did not want to be doing that with anyone else either.

 

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, but when she awoke it was most gone, replaced by a grimace at the pounding in her head and curling wave of nausea in her stomach. Her groan in pain and annoyance was also quickly replaced by a quick scream when she realized that she was naked and sharing a bed with an equally naked – and now, a no longer sleeping – Killian.

 

It all came rushing back to her in that moment – the drinks and the kissing and the wedding.

 

Judging by the sick expression on Killian’s face – one that she was sure had very little to do with the drinking – he remembered too.

“On the bright side, my parents can no longer try you for treason for sneaking around with me, since we’re married and all now.”

 

Emma didn’t know where that thought had come from, because she knew she should be acting as equally aghast as Killian looked. Really, she should be more upset, because the night prior she did a thing that princesses really shouldn’t do. But…she felt oddly free, as if the weight of world had been lifted from her shoulders. She no longer had to contrive an excuse to avoid the Northern Prince, because she was already taken. (Quite thoroughly, if her memory served.) She no longer had to worry about what would to her and Killian if she became engaged to another man, because she had been engaged and was now married to him. Besides, her parents couldn’t be too upset, because she did marry someone she loved.

 

Not that she had told him that yet.

 

She should get on that now that they were married.

 

Especially since Killian still looked like he was going to throw up.

 

“Emma, I so sorry,” Killian began, his face buried in his hands. “I’ve ruined your prospects.”

 

“Of getting married? Pretty sure that ship has sailed, being as I’m not married and all – to you. So, really, you didn’t ruin my prospects since you’re now my prospect.”

 

She thought that would calm him down, him seeing that she wasn’t as upset as her thought she was or should be. It didn’t. He only turned paler. “The ship! Liam is going to have my head.”

 

“Doubtful. You’re married to the princess now. Having your head might be treason.”

 

He looked up at her, his blue eyes wide. He truly look handsome, so disheveled and alarmed in the morning. Emma looked forward to finding out how else he looked in the mornings, preferably more calm mornings. “How are you so fine with this?”

 

“How are you not? Did you not wish to marry me?”

 

“Gods, Emma, of course. I have for quite awhile.” Killian moved closer to her in bed, being sure to keep himself covered out of some sense of misplaced honesty. “It’s just that I have nothing to offer you. You’re stuck with a lowly lieutenant.”

 

“I believe you offered me a lifetime of kissing, which is a promise I expect you to keep,” Emma replied. “And you’re no longer a lowly lieutenant. You’re my husband. You best grow accustomed to it, too, because it’s a lifetime.”

 

He still didn’t look too confident, but he pulled her closer to him, which Emma took as a positive sign. Truly, he was too much of a well-meaning gentleman for his own good. “Emma, I just want you to be sure.”

 

“I love you. I’m sure. Trust me.”

 

“I love you too, Emma.”

 

He smiled again, that brilliant smile that made her fall in love with him. Yes, this would all turn out just fine. Emma had no idea why she didn’t think of drunkenly eloping before. Truly, it was the best solution to solving all of her problems.

 

“Now, about those kisses you promised.”

 

She laughed as he pulled her into a kiss, his lips strong and sure. The whole situation certainly wasn’t the most becoming of princesses, but she didn’t mind. Because if being married to Killian wasn’t becoming, she didn’t want to be proper at all, everyone else be damned.

 

Emma was really looking forward to her upcoming meeting with the Prince of the Northern Kingdom, especially since she now had her new husband by her side.


End file.
